


As The Years Go By

by MCRdrugist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Rhett and Link celebrate a special day throughout the years.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	As The Years Go By

Rhett and Link sat on their special rocks one hot August afternoon. They'd stripped down to their boxers and went swimming in the river near their rocks to cool down and now were letting the sun dry their skin while they chatted. They were fifteen. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Link asked from the smaller rock, the questions only rock.

"I have a huge crush on a guy," Rhett said after gathering his courage and taking a deep breath.

Link's heart skipped a beat in hope. "Who?"

Rhett bit his lower lip nervously and took another deep breath. "You."

Link's eyes widened and his heart started racing now, his smile lit up his face. "I like you too, Rhett," Link said, breaking the rules of the rocks.

"Can I kiss you?" Rhett asked hopefully. Link nodded quickly which prompted Rhett to stand up and walk the few feet over to Link's rock. His heart was pounding in his ears as he bent down and pressed a tiny kiss to Link's mouth.

"You can do better than that," Link giggled when Rhett pulled away.

Rhett blushed a little, but leaned back down. This time he had his head tilted to the side and opened his mouth to give Link a deeper kiss. He had no idea what he was doing, but the kiss was still good. Link opened his mouth to deepen the kiss even further. "Better?" Rhett asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"Much," Link said with a grin. "Race you to the water!" Link took off running and beat Rhett to the river. They spent the rest of the day swimming and making out.

~*~*~*~*~*

They're sixteen and going out on a date for their one year anniversary. Rhett pulled up into Link's driveway and went up to collect him. Rhett opened Link's door for him before crawling in behind the steering wheel.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Link observed as he took Rhett's hand in his.

"I know," Rhett said with a smile as he headed for the restaurant.

They had a great date, eating their dinner and chatting easily for a couple of hours. Now they were back in Rhett's truck headed for the river. They walked hand in hand up to their rocks and, without discussing it, stripped down and ran into the water with peals of laughter.

They swam around and splashed each other playfully. Link swam into Rhett's space and smiled brightly at him. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and kissed him slowly. Link couldn't resist sinking his hands into Rhett's hair and tugging on it gently making Rhett moan into his mouth. Link broke the kiss and started kissing Rhett's neck playfully, nipping here and there.

"Link," Rhett breathed and tilted his head to the side to give Link more access.

"Hmmm?" Link asked before kissing Rhett again. This kiss was deeper, more passionate then the last. 

Rhett pulled Link's hips in against his under the water and Link went happily. Link locked his legs around Rhett's waist and they continued to kiss and kiss. Rhett grew bolder every second, he was running his hands up and down Link's back and finally cupped Link's ass and gave it a squeeze. After a few more moments Rhett slid his hand around to Link's cock and stroked it gently through his boxers.

"Rhett!" Link gasped, breaking the kiss and shuddering. "I'm not ready to go all the way."

"That's fine, but do you want me to stop?" Rhett's hand was still gently stroking his cock.

"Not really," Link panted.

"Okay," Rhett said as he pried Link's legs off his hips and took off Link's boxers then his own before pulling Link in again. He tossed the boxers onto the bank before sliding his hands up Link's legs until they were at his ass again. "This okay?"

Link nodded and shuddered from head to toe when Rhett took his hard cock back in his hand. "That feels so good." Link's nerves were buzzing with pleasure to the point that he wouldn't last long. "Hey!" Link said when Rhett abruptly stopped stroking him.

"Wanna taste you," Rhett said as he walked them back to the bank. Luckily they'd laid a blanket down so Rhett had somewhere to set Link without the grass poking them everywhere. Rhett started kissing down Link's body until he got to his cock, which he ignored to bite gently at his inner thighs. "This okay?"

Link nodded frantically and grabbed two fistfuls of Rhett's hair just to have something to hold. "Yes. Yeah it's fine, keep going." Rhett kissed and licked all around Link's cock making sure not to touch it just yet, he was waiting until the right moment. "Rhett come on, please! I need your mouth!"

And there it was, that sweet sound of Link losing any self-consciousness and expressing what he wanted. Rhett chuckled softly before placing his tongue at the base of Link's cock and licked up it until he reached the leaking head. Rhett licked off the clear precome from the tip of Link's cock before opening his mouth as wide as he could and slowly swallowed his cock until he couldn't take any more in without choking.

Link moaned and squirmed under Rhett and started tugging his hair. He wanted to just thrust down Rhett's throat, but he fought against it. And then Rhett took him in deeper and gagged a little making Link lose his control. He pressed on the back of Rhett's head and thrust up making Rhett gag harder and take his mouth off his cock to cough. "I'm so sorry!" Link said hoping he hadn't ruined the mood.

"It's fine, I kinda liked it, do it again," Rhett said with a rough voice.

"Okay," Link agreed and waited for Rhett to take him back into his mouth. Link held Rhett's head in place and gently thrusted his hips. "This position isn't gonna work. Here..." Link pulled away from Rhett and got to his feet. Rhett quickly took Link's cock back into his mouth and moved slowly. Link took hold of Rhett's hair and gave another gentle thrust. Rhett swallowed and let Link do whatever he wanted with him. 

Rhett was still gagging, but he was taking Link's whole cock down his throat. Link's thrusting became faster and harder until Rhett suddenly moved his hand so he could pull off to get some air and cough a little. 

"I was so close!" Link whined.

"I'm not done, just needed to take a break, but I'm ready now." Rhett leaned forward and took Link's cock into his mouth again.

Link set up a quick pace right off the bat, chasing that 'almost-there' feeling and found it pretty quickly. Rhett started pushing at his hole with a spit soaked finger, when the finger pushed past the first ring of muscle Link lost it. "Fuck Rhett!" Link buried himself deep in Rhett's mouth and started coming.

Rhett couldn't breathe, but it was making his own release _better_ so he didn't really care. Rhett stroked his own cock until he started coming while swallowing everything Link gave him. It was probably the best orgasm of his life, but he was starting to black out a little so he pulled back until Link's cock was out of his mouth.

Link laid back down on the blanket and tried to still his racing heart and slow his breathing. Rhett laid next to Link and pulled him in flush to his chest so they were spooning. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Link said breathlessly.

Rhett laughed, "Yeah it was."

Link let his eyes drift shut, "We need to do it again sometime."

"Yes, yes we do," Rhett agreed as his own eyes shut.

~*~*~*~*~*

They're seventeen and taking a picnic dinner to their favorite spot, their special spot, on their anniversary. It was almost nine at night, but the sun was still shining bright. When Rhett pulled into his typical parking spot the sun had started setting, filling the sky with an array of vibrant colors.

The men headed through the forest to their river. Rhett spread out the blanket and both boys sat down on it. They ate and talked while the sun set and before they knew it the sky was black leaving the moon as the only source of light. "Let's go for a swim!" Rhett suggested as he stripped off his shirt.

"Great minds think alike!" Link laughed and started stripping. The boys got down to their boxers and rushed into the water squealing when the cold water touched their skin.

Rhett splashed water all over Link's dry chest. Link shivered and threw water back at Rhett. This started an epic water fight between the two. Eventually Rhett and Link began to come to their senses, for a moment. Rhett had his laughter under control, or at least he thought he did, but really all it took was for Link to just look at him and he dissolved into another giggle fit.He didn't even know what he was laughing at, but he couldn't stop.

They both calmed down again and Rhett sighed in relief when his laughter didn't come back. "Come 'ere, I want a kiss." Rhett demanded and made grabby hands for Link.

Link started swimming backwards while Rhett advanced. "You wanna kiss me?" Link asked and Rhett smiled still more. "Come get me."

Rhett lunged for Link, but he dove under the water and slipped out of Rhett's grip. He surfaced behind Rhett laughing hysterically. "That's nor fair!" Rhett pouted, pretending he was mad when deep down he was proud Link got away so easily.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Come here," Link said and held his arms out as if he were going to hug Rhett.

It looked like this time Link would stay still so Rhett lunged for him again. And again Link escaped under the water. This time he came splashing to the surface laughing and telling Rhett he was, "Too slow!"

"You're a tease!" Rhett whined.

"Takes one to know one!" Link wiped the water off his face so he could see again and laughed a little more. "Okay, okay, okay. I promise you I'll stay still this time."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. You gonna fool me a third time?" Rhett asked as he slowly swam closer to Link.

"I won't, I promise. Scout's honor!" Link said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Okay," Rhett said and went for Link then seamlessly slid under the water when Link did and managed to grab his shoulders with a grin.

Link grinned back and Rhett leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth just as they surfaced. Rhett grabbed the back of Link's head while he kissed him hard. "You play dirty!" Rhett growled at Link.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and his legs around his hips. "The chase is half the fun."

Rhett laughed and shook his head fondly. "Well I've caught you now and I'm not letting you go."

"I have no plans to go anywhere," Link promised and stole another kiss from Rhett.

Rhett moaned into Link's mouth when Link ground their cocks together and let his hands slide down until they were cupping Link's ass. "Good," Rhett growled as he started kissing down Link's neck. "There's just something about swimming at night that makes me want to be naked." Rhett shifted Link a little, supporting him with one hand while he pulled off his boxers and tossed them onto the bank.

"Me too," Link giggled, grateful for the dark so Rhett couldn't see the blush washing over his cheeks. "Something about being close to you makes me want to be naked."

"Well let me help you with that desire," Rhett hummed and nipped at Link's jaw. Link unwrapped his legs from Rhett's hips just long enough for Rhett to pull his boxers off and toss them next to his own on the bank. "That's much better," Rhett whispered letting his hands explore Link's bottom half.

Link leaned in and pressed a feather kiss to his lips, teasing a little just for fun. "I'm just realizing you and I haven't made love at our spot yet."

"You're right, we haven't," Rhett hummed before leaning in to kiss Link slowly until they were breathless. "Should we remedy that?"

Link nodded as he ran his hands up and down Rhett's back, "I think that sounds like an outstanding idea."

Rhett laughed a little and walked them over to the bank so Rhett could press Link's back against the deep wall of dirt. Rhett settled Link against the bank and kissed him long and slow while letting one of his hands explore his naked body until his fingers found their way between his ass cheeks and circled his hole teasingly making Link arch in his arms and squirm. 

Link broke the kiss and let his head fall back against the dirt with a strangled, "Rhett." 

"Want my finger inside you?" Rhett asked and moved his kisses down to Link's exposed neck.

"Yes!" Link moaned and squirmed more, trying desperately to get Rhett's finger inside him. "I'm on fire. Help me."

"I got you," Rhett whispered against Link's ear before slowly sinking his first finger into Link's heat and quickly adding a second. "Is it good?" Rhett asked as he searched out that sweet spot that would make Link mad with pleasure.

"Gimmie more!" Link demanded with a whimper. "Just a little more... So close!" Rhett was teasing at the edge of his prostate and it was almost too much for Link to take, it was driving him wild with lust.

Rhett pulled his fingers almost out of Link before tucking a third one in and pushing in slowly. He lifted Link up just a tiny bit then let his weight sink him down on his fingers so they could get as deep as possible. Link moaned loudly and tensed in Rhett's arms. "There?"

"Yesss!" Link hissed, "Right there, Rhett!" Link's entire body was consumed with pleasure as the tips of Rhett's fingers finally struck his prostate. Link used his thighs to fuck himself on Rhett's fingers, moaning each time they sunk in at just the right angle to hit his spot again and again. "Rhett I need more!"

Rhett probably could have honestly gotten off just watching Link ride his fingers. It turned him on so much watching Link take the pleasure he wanted without hesitation or shyness. "Fuck I love you, Link," Rhett moaned after pulling his fingers out making Link whimper again and try desperately to get even closer to Rhett.

"I love you too, Rhett," Link gasped and took Rhett's face in his hands so he could kiss him sloppily. "Come on, I need you inside me now."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," Rhett panted breathlessly. He took his aching cock in his hand, couldn't resist stroking it a couple times before lining his head up with Link's hole. He let Link's weight draw him in slowly.

Rhett barely got the head past the ring of muscle when a searing pain made Link yelp and dig his nails into Rhett's shoulders. "No. Wait, wait. Stop!" Link gasped and pressed his face into the crook of Rhett's neck. "It's too dry! It hurts!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rhett gently pulled his cock back out of Link and lifted him off the wall to walk closer to the blanket and basket. "I've got lube in my backpack. Lets get out." 

Link unwrapped himself from around Rhett and turned around so he could hoist himself onto the bank with a little help from Rhett. He went over to the blanket and grabbed Rhett's backpack so he could get the lube out while Rhett joined him on the blanket. "Lay down," Link ordered and Rhett quickly complied. Link threw one leg over Rhett's lap while pouring lube onto his hand. He reached behind him to spread the lube over Rhett's cock first before plunging three fingers inside himself for a few moments to get his hole lubed up too. "I wanna ride you."

"We haven't done that yet," Rhett moaned as Link lined his cock up with his hole and then let his weight impale him slowly. "Damn!" Rhett let his hands explore every inch of Link's skin that he could until his hands weren't enough, he needed to get his mouth on Link too. He sat up, being careful not to dislodge Link from his lap, and started kissing Link's neck and chest.

Link moaned a long, drawn out, "Fuuuuuuck!" As his body opened eagerly to let Rhett in until he had his entire cock inside him. "You feel so good!" Link panted while he stayed still to adjust to the intrusion. He wrapped his arms around Rhett's shoulders and rocked his hips back and forth a little to open himself a little more.

"God, so do you Link," Rhett panted with his mouth open against Link's chest. Rhett was already breathless from pleasure as he pressed open mouthed kisses over Link's burning skin.

Link threw his head back when he started lifting up off Rhett's cock, feeling it drag across his prostate on the way out and moaning from the intense pleasure that was taking over his senses. "Rhett!" Link gasped when he sunk back down after only pulling about halfway off. Link quickly got a rhythm going that had him shivering with pleasure as it took over his every nerve ending.

"Yeah, that's it baby," Rhett encouraged as he laid back down to enjoy the show. Rhett took Link's hands in his and held on for dear life as he watched Link ride him like they'd been doing this forever. "Fuck yourself on my big dick!" Rhett sat up again and pinned Link's arms behind his back while he bit and sucked a mark into his neck.

Rhett was pressed against him in the best way, trapping Link's throbbing cock between their bodies and giving him the little extra stimulation he needed to have him edging ever closer to his orgasm. "Rhett. Fuck Rhett! I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah Link! Come for me! Wanna see you come undone," Rhett moaned into Link's dripping skin. He was pretty sure this was the hottest sex he'd ever had, not that he had a lot of experience, Link and him had only started having sex a couple months back, their first time happening on Link's birthday. But still, watching Link just take what he wanted from Rhett was the hottest thing Rhett had ever seen. Plus there was just something about being out in the open where anybody could spot them at any moment that was adding to the pleasure of their act. 

"Come with me, Rhett! Fill me up!" Link half begged as he teetered on the brink of orgasm, trying to hold back as long as he could until he finally couldn't hold back a second longer. He moaned loudly and started coming between their bodies. His bouncing slowed a little as he came hard.

"Almost. There!" Rhett grunted through gritted teeth and tried to thrust up into Link as he rushed towards his own release. "Yes! Link!" He gasped when he finally managed to tip over the edge to join Link in orgasmic bliss.

~*~*~*~*~*

Then they're nineteen and home from their first year at college together. It's a rough adjustment for them going from living with each other, seeing each other every single day to seeing each other every few days, only being able to talk to each other on the phone. The first few weeks are spent catching up with family and sneaking away whenever they find a spare moment. They don't get a chance to go to their spot until their anniversary day and even then they have to meet each other.

Rhett gets there first, nervously pats his pocket to make sure the ring is still there, and hops out to grab the picnic he'd packed. Link pulls in next to him just a couple minutes later and Rhett's face lights up at the sight of him. Link barely has time to put his truck in park before he's jumping out and rushing into Rhett's open arms. "God I miss you!" Link mumbles into Rhett's neck.

Rhett wraps his arms tightly around Link and just enjoys having him in his arms again. "I've missed you too, Link." He pulls back so he can kiss Link long and slow and deep like he's been fantasizing about for ages.

"Next year we need to plan more time together," Link sighed as they broke apart. Link took the basket while Rhett took his backpack and the blanket.

"I'm not opposed to that plan," Rhett agreed and took Link's hand in his as they walked through the familiar woods to their spot between the talking rocks and the river. "But my Mom might be. As she said we have all year living together to see each other. Summer is their time."

"I think your mom has forgotten what it's like to be young and madly in love. I could spend every second of every day with you and it still wouldn't feel like enough time." Link bumped his shoulder into Rhett's and smiled at him. "Am I wrong?"

"Not even a little," Rhett paused to set the blanket out then straightened up and kissed Link tenderly. "We'll figure something out when the time comes." Rhett stroked Link's cheek and smiled down at him fondly. "For now lets just enjoy our night together and celebrate our anniversary."

Link nodded and sat down on the blanket to start unpacking the basket Rhett had packed for them. "Sounds good to me," he agreed when Rhett sat down across from him.

"My dad got us something special for tonight," Rhett said as he opened his backpack and pulled out the chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"That's so sweet of him!" Link gushed as he took the glass Rhett poured him.

"I know. My dad's a closet romantic. He'd never admit it, but he's big on romance." Rhett took a sip from his glass before grabbing the fried chicken his mom had made for them and dishing it out. They spent the evening talking about their summer activities and planning their trip back to college where this year they'd gotten an apartment off campus. They weren't drunk, but pleasantly buzzed once they reached the bottom of the bottle of champagne. Rhett felt like he had the courage to do what he'd planned on doing and was reaching for his pocket when Link suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Come on, lets go swimming!" Link said and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait," Rhett said quickly and got up onto one knee and grabbed Link's hand. "I have something to say first."

"Oooookay?" Link let his hand drop to his side while Rhett held the other. "You look like you're gonna propose to me."

Rhett laughed and blushed a little as he pulled the ring box out of the pocket where he'd kept it safe. "Well maybe it's cause I kind of am proposing to you."

"Wait, for real?" Link asked in shock. He had just been joking, he had no idea he was right.

"Yes for real!" Rhett laughed a little and opened the box to show Link the ring nestled inside. "Charles Lincoln Neal will you make me the happiest man on Earth and agree to marry me? We don't have to get married right away, but one day?"

Link felt tears well up in his eyes as he gazed down in shock at this man kneeling before him and didn't even have to think about his answer. "Yes! Of course I will!"

"Really?!" Rhett beamed and jumped to his feet so he could slip the ring on Link's finger.

"Yes really. I love you with all my heart Rhett and nothing would make me happier." Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him down for an intense kiss.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy you've just made me," Rhett whispered and framed Link's face with his hands. "I love you so much Link. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I can't wait to do that too, Rhett."

~*~*~*~*~*

Now they're twenty-five, visiting their families for a couple weeks in the summer. They make a point to plan their visit so it includes their anniversary so they can go see their special spot for the first time in a couple of years. They hadn't been back here since they moved to California to start their business.

Rhett parked in his old spot and shut off the engine. "You sure you're up to this baby?"

"I'm positive, now come help me get out of this truck," Link said firmly and opened his car door.

Rhett jumped out of the truck and rushed over to Link's side. He took Link's hand and helped his heavily pregnant husband down out of the truck they'd rented at the airport. Rhett grabbed their waters and his backpack out of the truck before taking Link's hand and heading into the woods. Their feet easily found the old path they always took out to their spot and they walked along hand in hand.

"Baby's getting all excited," Link said breathlessly as he rubbed his swollen stomach where the baby was suddenly kicking up a storm. "I think she knows how special this is."

"Oh yeah?" Rhett untangled their fingers so he could place his hand on Link's belly to feel his baby kick. It never got old for him, feeling the life growing inside Link was always special, no matter how often he felt it. "Wow she really is excited. Too bad she isn't here to join us, then again this heat is unbearable. I forgot how bad the humidity is here."

Link laughed a little and took Rhett's hand back in his as they approached their talking rocks. "We've gotten spoiled by the California weather."

"I'll take a hundred degree day in California over a seventy degree day here any time. At least in Cali it's a dry heat," Rhett fanned himself a little before taking a long drink from his water bottle.

"You are preaching to the choir, lover," Link chuckled as they reached the patch of grass they usually had picnics at. "I don't know about you, but I'm just dying to get into that cool water." Link dropped Rhett's hand and started stripping off his clothes, struggling a little with his pants and needing help from Rhett to get them all the way off his feet.

"You have the best ideas," Rhett chuckled and stripped off his clothes after helping Link. They left their water bottles on the ground and headed for the river's edge. Rhett jumped in first and turned to help Link sit down on the bank then slip into the water carefully.

"This is it, baby girl," Link said to his belly as he ran a hand over it and let the cold water cover him up to his waist. "This is Mommy and Daddy's special spot. I promise you lots of summers here as you grow up."

Rhett got down on his knees in front of Link and kissed his big belly, feeling the baby kick right where he kissed. "I promise to tell you all the stories of the things we used to get up to out here. Rock hunting, toad hunting, swimming, picnics, late night swims, everything. And maybe one day you'll bring your best friend out here too."

Link smiled fondly down at Rhett and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe don't tell her everything we used to get up to out here. Some of that stuff is meant to be just between us."

Rhett stood back up and pulled Link into his chest to kiss him gently. "Okay, maybe not every single thing we did here, but most of it. The really important stuff. Like when we were fifteen and I somehow plucked up the courage to finally tell you about my feelings."

"Oh yes, we'll definitely tell her all about that. And we'll tell her about how you proposed to me out here." Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and smiled fondly up at him. "And the first kiss we shared over on those rocks. And we'll teach her the rules of the talking rocks when she's old enough."

Rhett beamed down at Link and couldn't resist bending down to steal a tender kiss from him. "I can't wait." The two men held each other close as their baby kicked between them and the rest of their lives stretched before them with endless possibilities.


End file.
